narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouda
"Kouda" (コウダ, "Kouda") is the son of legendary warrior Musashi Kouga and former Root member Mikoto Kouga. Born during a legendary war that would eventually end both the Kouga and Iga clans, Kouda never knew his parents, having been raised by an old woman in the Land of Fire, in the village of Manjidani. Kouda grew up a very detached individual, often cruel to other children that were his age and hated by everyone in the village. After graduating from the Ninja Academy, his detachment from human life continued until he brutally massacred the village of Manjidani in broad daylight shortly after becoming a Jōnin on his 13th birthday. Kouda defected shortly after doing so, and the genocide was not recorded for many days. Doing this deadly task earned him his own deadly moniker as the Grim Reaper (死神, Shinigami). Despite being labeled as an dangerous S-Rank Missing-nin, Kouda has been known to walk in broad daylight where he is easily identifiable; most do not notice him simply because it is said that he blends in to the shadows. Originally carrying Kan'nagara as the sword his father died fighting with, a year after combating Sujin Gobetsu, he has since reforged it into a long scythe that he carries sheathed diagonally on his back. Due to his mastery of Fire Release jutsu in the year the he spent training himself, he is also known as the Dragon Breaker (龍砕く, Ryukudaku). Additionally, it seems that he has gained his vision back through unknown means. During the events of the Great Shinobi World War, Kouda united his recruited members into a single army powerful enough to wipe out all other ninja countries if wanted. However, Kouda chose to have his own warriors act as mercenaries for his own personal gain. It is also revealed that he has a older brother who survived the massacre and currently lives in poverty in the Ōwatatsumi Archipelago, a group of islands east of Kirigakure. While he has gone out in search of his brother, his alliance prepares to march out to war. Appearance At the time of his original appearance, Kouda's features were hidden due to the long black cloak he wore. However, during his battle with Sujin Gobetsu, he purposely reveals his face to Sujin Gobetsu simply because he knew that like him, Sujin was a criminal who could not confess to what his appearance was for fear of being captured himself. During the brief time that he showed Sujin his face, it is known that he has a lightly-tanned complexion with red, fiery like eyes and silver-white colored hair. He appeared to have dark rings around his eyes and was masking the two scars that ran down his cheeks. His cloak was also brown with a pattern that appeared to move as he moved. In his most recent appearance a year after his battle with Sujin Gobetsu in Naruto - Ryudaishi, he appears to have literally taken on his epithet. He now appears to have donned a black cloak that extended from a hood which covers his face to his feet, which the cloak covered. On his chest area appears to be real human bones that are in the place where a human's normal thorax would be. He also appears to have bony spikes popping out in a wing-like structure on his back. The sleeves are long but are worn to reveal his lower arm, covered in black skintight armor and a armorplate covering the front side. The ends of his black cloak is very, very ragged and he now appears to have glowing orange eyes. He appears to float with coils of black, pungent-smelling mist emitting from the footside of the cloak. He has remolded Kan'nagara into a scythe which he keeps sheathed on his back diagonally. Personality Kouda's general personality is unknown. It appears however that he has a dry, almost sarcastic sense of humor and is highly sadistic and cruel. He is not above crushing a person to gain what he wants. He is also not above insults and the like. He cares little for a person's being, and has left people to die in their own blood often. He is very violent as well, leaving significant amounts of bloodshed in his wake and has killed people that care for him simply to further his own goals. He will criticize his opponents and will often correct them hilariously in combat, even if it involves injuring them to an extent. He is a particularly cold and emotionless being with no cares for himself or for another's well being, and is not above stealing for what he wants. He is rarely a savage person, but can be if tempted. He personally enjoys picking people apart detail by detail and mocks their weaknesses, both emotional and physical. He claims himself to be above any other human, showing an apparent Messiah complex. He is able to correctly decipher people's motives and histories from aspects of their personality and appearance. Many people he has met claim that he has detached himself from the flow of modern life, and is a misunderstood individual. He is accustomed to living in misery and despair, and channels it through his violent tendencies. Kouda criticizes social etiquette for lack of rational purpose and usefulness. Kouda is socially isolated from the rest of the world, in turn making him a sardonicist. His sardonicism hides a relentless and brooding wit, noted to be sharp, cunning, and biting. When utilizing his wit, he tends to make rude, uncaring and ignorant remarks, and will not hesitate to cut away at people emotionally, and mocks their weaknesses. He uses unorthodox manners when utilizing his sharp wit, and impresses many with his accurate, rapid speech and his satire-like wit, causing people to calm him an antagonist or a sadist, to which he has self-admitted. Kouda's view of the world, although distorted, is accurately correct. In sarcasm to his own personality traits, Kouda dislikes people who lie, cheat, and steal, as well as dishonest and distrust, and loathes corruption and the value of greediness and self-conceitedness, and looks to his own values rather then follow anyone else's. His inner turmoil is soon revealed to be responsible for his anachronism and his apparent detachment form human life, from the loss of his family at such a young age, which he was never fully able to recover from. The value of family is important to Kouda, and he upholds this honor against anything else due to his upbringing. Kouda constantly berates others who've failed due to carelessness, or other character flaws. A year after his battle with Sujin, Kouda seems to have detached himself even further from humanity, if possible. He has seemingly become very sadistic and quite possibly psychopathic. He is now willing to kill allies and enemies alike, seemingly unable to concern the differences between the two. Background Synopsis The Golden Eyes and the Dragon Breaker: Sujin Gobetsu vs. Kouda Naruto - Ryudaishi Abilities Nature Transformation Taijutsu and Physical Attributes Intelligence Kouda displays a large level of intelligence and understanding, gained from his curious nature and photographic memory. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that he uses to outsmart opponents, mostly for his own pleasure. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, and has been shown to be a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. He is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, as well as immediately conclude a fight simply by stopping the opponent from drawing their sword. He is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by learning a new tactical skill. Kouda often analyzes opponent's abilities and skills in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their chakra. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactician and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Kouda has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He examines a person's demeanor and how they wear themselves as well, allowing him to fully learn about his opponent. By observing they way an opponents walks or the way they talk, Kouda can correctly determine where they have originated, or that they have suffered an injury. He is clearly able to see through an opponent's personality and facade, and often mocks them when doing so. Swordsmanship Stats Relationships Stats Quotes Trivia